


A Little Punition

by Syan



Category: Outlast (Video Games), Outlast: Whistleblower - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Consentual Oral Sex, Extremely brief Dubious Consent, M/M, Mild Blood, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Abuse, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syan/pseuds/Syan
Summary: Saverio quickly finds out why you don't piss Andrew off... Unless you're really searching for some punishment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that came to mind yesterday morning before falling asleep. I have a terrible love/hate relationship with Andrew (I hate him because he’s a disgusting bastard, but I also love just how disgusting he is), and I have a penchant for liking to hurt this particular character of mine. So, enjoy a bit of Andrew/Saverio, my Variant OC for Outlast.
> 
> Obviously I don’t condone this shit in real life. Don’t like? Don’t read.

_Click. Click. Click._

A guard’s polished shoes hitting the concrete floor in a faint staccato down the hall from his cell door. Normal. Almost… _comforting_. As comforting as the knowledge that it was a guard, and he was one of many prisoners could be, at any rate. Comfort could be found in normalcy, even if the normalcy wasn’t truly all that normal.

When routine broke, however? Well, that was always an understandable reason for sparked anxiety and quickened breath.

_Click. Click. Click._

The guard coming back up the hallway. Same gait, same rhythm.

**Normal.**

Saverio lay back on the cell’s single bed, the mattress incredibly thin, the frame beneath digging into his shoulders, lower back, and backside uncomfortably. Still it was better than the floor, and there Saverio lay, arms brought up and folded behind his head -- first few inches of his jumpsuit loose and open exposing his clavicle and two raised scars -- staring at the ceiling and counting each step, expecting each echoing click on the polished concrete.

_Click. Click._

Nothing.

Of course, since his entire world was focused on the guard’s movements -- on following the staccato rhythm his shoes made with each step, turn, and return -- Saverio immediately noticed when it stopped. And, because this was a break in his normalcy, in the routine he had grown accustomed to over the long months, of course Saverio also became instantly agitated. Freeing his arms from behind his head, he pushed himself into a sitting position on the bed, turning so that his legs hung over the side as he turned his head expectantly to the door of his cell.

Routine dictated that, normally, the guard would only stop when someone was coming to fetch him for one of the patient interviews. Or, for his time with the Morphogenic Engine. But, routine also dictated that it was too soon for either of these to occur. His last day with the Morphogenic Engine had been three days ago, and his last patient interview had been a week ago. They only did the interviews every few months, it was pointless otherwise. And, while extended stay with the Morphogenic Engine wasn’t unheard of, they had never put him in, taken him out and then put him directly back in, in such a short period of time. There was always a week or two between the times they would shove him back in, sometimes for a single day, sometimes for five. Though, to be frank, Saverio never truly knew the exact passing of time.

Closing his eyes, he could still see the shapes and images from the Engine flittering and morphing in his mind.

No, it was too soon.

That wasn’t to say, however, that Saverio had never experienced a break in the routine in the past. More than once, he’d been taken from his cell far sooner than he thought he should have been. But, it had been a very, very long time since then; and for the life of him, he couldn’t think of any reason why the routine would be broken this evening.

Saverio started to stand, wanting to approach the door to hear better what was going on in the hallway, but stopped as he heard more than one set of footsteps in the concrete corridor. Then, he heard voices, but, they were too far off on the other side of the hall for him to fully discern what they were saying. _Too far off_ , he told himself, although the sound of his quickening pulse filling his ears probably didn’t help. He tried to ease the growing unrest starting to take over his body, causing his hands to quake against the light sheet on the mattress, and causing him to bite insistently at his lower lip. Surely, it was foolish to conclude that this break in routine was for him. He tried to ease it away, _and failed_.

Suddenly -- too suddenly in Saverio’s growing anxiety -- there were footsteps coming down the hallway. They were quick, sure, but didn’t have the poignant _click, click_ of the guard’s shoes. The rhythm was different, and, perhaps, this unsettled Saverio most of all. That and, of course, the fact that the footsteps were heading directly for his cell.

His nostrils flared, as he stared at the door pointedly, trying to take deep breaths to calm himself down, trying to ignore the way his senses were firing off in a muddled mixture of emotions. Fear, curiosity, frustration, _panic_. He held his breath, as he heard the footsteps stop on the other side of the cell door, ears picking up the quiet _‘ping’_ of a keycard being used to allow access to the room. He stared unblinkingly, hands balling up in the thin sheet beneath them, as the door opened enough to allow the ‘stranger’ to slip inside.

And, so the ‘stranger’ did, making sure to close the door behind him, the latch clicking into place with abrupt finality.

Except, of course, that this was no stranger at all and Saverio allowed his upper lip to curl in an unimpressed sneer; letting out the held breath. Andrew, still standing near the door for the moment, returned his look with an amused curve of his lips. Though, the amusement didn’t reach his eyes at all; instead reading to Saverio as deeply frustrated. The jarring contrast in displayed emotion, was enough to make Saverio swallow thickly. If Andrew was angry, well… He didn’t want to ponder the possibilities of what could happen next.

Andrew took a few steps forward, towards him, and Saverio stiffened, muscles tensing and coiling tightly in response. Perhaps he should have felt more at ease, this man had entered _his_ room after all, and without the escort of a guard or even another scientist. Perhaps, but he didn’t. Previous interactions with Andrew had fostered, and then seated a deep unease in Saverio -- it didn’t matter that he’d maybe only touched his face once, his arm perhaps twice -- and he couldn’t stop his gut from turning and twisting in distress at the mere presence of the scientist.

He let out a shaky breath, as Andrew took another step forward, earning him a genuine glint of disturbing mirth in the scientist’s’ blue eyes.

“Mr. Esposito. You seem… _tense_.” Andrew said, the amusement clear in his voice, though there was a biting edge to it.

Saverio grunted noncommittally in response, refusing to answer the other man with actual words. Not because he didn’t have them, but, because he feared there might be as much of a quiver in his voice, as there was in his chest. It was no matter, Andrew didn’t seem to be expecting an actual response, merely taking another few steps forward, until there was perhaps a foot between them. Saverio had become as rigid as a board. Nostrils flaring, pupils dilating, breaths coming faster and faster.

“You’re wondering why I’m here, no doubt,” Andrew commented, nonchalantly, the disgusting, amused quirk of his lips broadening. “Well, let me jog your memory a bit.”

The movement was too quick for Saverio to properly react to. One moment, Andrew was roughly a foot away, giving him that hideous mirth-filled look. The next, he was far closer, and cuffed him upside the head so hard, that Saverio actually toppled to the floor.

It _stung_.

Along with the stinging strip of pain across his right cheek and temple, Saverio was innately aware of the familiar taste of copper coating his tongue, and the raw pain that came with it. He’d bit into his own cheek hard enough to draw blood. It took him a far longer amount of time to recover than he would have liked, but when he did, he looked up, eyes narrowing in unspoken rage at the scientist standing above him. The look on Andrew’s face was grossly smug.

“You remember your last patient interview, I’m certain.” it was more statement than question, “Your refusal to cooperate, to answer the questions.”

Saverio sneered up at him, but still refused to respond, more focused on the feeling of the blood filling his mouth, and deciding if he should spit it out, or allow himself the joy of letting it run down his throat. Again, it didn’t seem to matter, Andrew seemed content to listen to himself talk. The ire in his eyes had yet grown, despite the still smug grin pulled across lips. In spite of himself, Saverio felt the urge to shrink away. But, he didn’t.

“As you might guess, a patient’s refusal to cooperate looks poorly upon those questioning them. Meaning, _me_ , in this case.”

It was an effort to not let a smug grin of his own curl his lips upwards in reply, instead deciding to spit the slowly pooling blood in his mouth onto the polished concrete floor. _What a waste_. Andrew’s eyes followed to where the glob of blood and saliva landed, before returning to him, as he continued.

“But, Murkoff demands results. And, _oh_ , I plan to give them _results_. I’ll break you of your sassy little attitude problem, Saverio.” A disgusting smirk spread across his lips, this time actually reaching his eyes. “You’ll think twice, before you decide to be such an uncooperative little shit, again.”

Saverio’s lips parted, ready to retort to the threat, but his words were cut short as one of Andrew’s gloved hands reached down and grabbed him by the nape of his hair; garnering a long, pained hiss instead. Andrew pulled him up enough that Saverio was on his knees before him, pulling his head back so that it forced Saverio’s neck to crane. It was extremely uncomfortable, and also made him feel exposed, the entire expanse of his neck on display. Andrew ran the gloved fingers of his free hand across the bared pale flesh, starting from his jawline, and going down towards his collarbones. Saverio couldn’t help the shudder that tore through him, forced to acknowledge how much Andrew was enjoying this, and bared his teeth at the other man in disgust. This, unfortunately, only earned him a pleased grin.

Andrew eased up slightly, letting Saverio’s head come to rest in a more natural position, before using the leverage of the hand in his hair to force him closer to his body. Saverio balked momentarily, but complied, when Andrew gave another sharp tug, sending a new wave of pain down the back of his neck. The gloved hand that had been fondling his neck started to pet sweetly at his jawline, thumb coming up to trace Saverio’s full lips.

“Now, let’s put that little whore mouth of yours _to good use_ …”

Saverio’s eyes grew wide, pupils dilating, a wave of fear washing through his body as Andrew’s hand stopped molesting his jaw and lips, instead reaching for the waistband of his blue uniform pants. Watching the gloved fingers hook into the fabric, and start to push it downward, Saverio made a panicked motion to pull away from the overbearing scientist. There was no way he was going to allow this man’s cock into his mouth, if he had any say. Andrew paused midway with his task, making an unimpressed noise, and raised the same hand to clout Saverio upside the head once more.

This time, Saverio didn’t fall to the floor, the hand still secure in his hair ensured that, nor did he bite his cheek again. Instead, he was left seeing stars, his ears ringing as he teetered on his knees momentarily. Andrew jerked his head back firmly, so that Saverio was looking him in the eyes, despite the daze still making his vision swim. A sneer had overtaken the previous smirk, Andrew’s lip curling up in irritation.

“Be a good boy, Saverio, and stop fighting. You know it’s _best not to try my patience_.” Andrew ground out, his hand returning to the task of pulling the front of his uniform pants down.

His vision was still swimming, as Andrew finished the task of freeing himself, his half hard cock dangling mere inches away from Saverio’s nose. Saverio set his jaw, immediately, clenching his teeth, and wrinkling his nose in complete revulsion. His world may have still been spinning, but he’d be damned if he didn’t find Andrew’s dick the most unappetizing sight he’d ever seen. Despite this fact, he couldn’t help but follow the way Andrew’s free gloved hand was now stroking up and down the length, making it rise to attention further. It wasn’t tantalizing, but it was fascinating.

After a moment, Andrew let go of himself, freehand now returning to Saverio’s jaw to coax him into the next part of this act. Saverio refused to loosen his jaw, turning his gaze up to look Andrew in the eye and glare pointledly. He glowered further, as Andrew smiled wickedly at him, making an amused sound in response.

“ _Tsk, tsk_ , Saverio. Do I need to hit you, _again_? Open your mouth, _**now**_ , you little whore.” He dug his gloved fingers into Saverio’s jaw, painfully attempting to separate his clenched teeth. “And, ah, _ah_ , no teeth, no biting, or I’ll make sure you don’t have any by next week.”

Saverio still refused, turning his head to the side, as Andrew pulled him forward towards his cock. He knew he was trying Andrew’s patience, and he knew, if he didn’t comply he was going to pay dearly for it. But, as the swollen, musky cock rubbed against his face, he couldn’t will himself to actually open his mouth. He was disgusted, and allowing it into his mouth would likely end with him puking. He couldn’t do it.

_He wouldn’t do it_.

Or so he thought, until Andrew’s free hand snaked it’s way under the loose, open part of his prisoner jumpsuit, finding his nipple and twisting; _**hard**_. Saverio’s response was immediate, and instinctual, mouth falling open as he let out a husky, yet pained gasp. The opening was taken advantage of immediately, Saverio’s mouth quickly filled with the disgusting scientist’s cock. He jolted, his instinctual response to sink his teeth into the hard flesh only stopped by the firm yank of the shorthairs at the nape of his neck. Reminding him of what exactly Andrew had promised, if he so much as actually tried to bite down. So, instead, when Andrew pushed his cock further into his mouth, Saverio retched.

Hot, acidy bile rose in the back of his throat, and he struggled to pull away, simply so he could allow his guts to empty themselves on the floor, instead of on Andrew’s cock and his own jumpsuit. Surprisingly, Andrew allowed him to pull away, allowed him to turn his head and dry heave a moment, as the bile slid back down his throat, instead of splattering on the floor. It left his throat feeling raw, and painful, and the mixture of tastes in his mouth, the copper of the blood, the musk of Andrew’s cock, the acidic tang of the bile, almost inspired him to retch again. He panted for a moment, recovering from his dry heaves, until he realized that Andrew was laughing at him in bemusement.

He glanced up, side-eyeing the scientist and glaring in displeasure. As if in response, Andrew immediately curbed his own amusement, freehand grabbing Saverio’s jaw and turning him back to the task at hand. Saverio balked again, only momentarily, before barely parting his lips enough to let the bastard’s cock slide back into his mouth. And, Andrew immediate took the implied offer, shoving his length past Saverio’s lips, and straight to the back of his throat.

Saverio’s hands immediately shot up to Andrew’s hips, clutching and making an attempt to shove the other man away. But, Andrew persisted, pulling out slightly, before pushing back in, this time deeper, his cock actually sliding part way down Saverio’s throat. Saverio struggled, immediately panicking at the loss of his ability to breathe, his fingers twisting in Andrew’s blue uniform shirt. They stayed like that for long moments, as Saverio’s head started to spin, and black splotches started to appear against his closed eyelids… He was going to pass out, if he didn’t get air soon. Just as this thought passed through his mind, Andrew loosed his grip slightly, and pulled out all the way, allowing Saverio to choke and sputter breathlessly for a few moments.

This happened the same way a few more times, Saverio allowing his mouth to hang open and be nothing more than a wet hole to fuck, and Andrew shoving himself hilt deep into Saverio’s throat. Only letting Saverio up for air when it was obvious that he was on the verge of fainting. Saverio so desperately just wanted it to be over with… But, Andrew was taking his time.

Andrew was buried all the way in his throat again, when Saverio heard that same familiar _‘ping’_ sound of a keycard activating his cell door. He glanced sideways, towards the door, as it opened and another scientist entered. He didn’t miss the disgusted look the other gave Andrew, but the man also didn’t bother to intervene. Instead, he started talking to his fellow scientist as if Saverio wasn’t there, and as if Andrew didn’t have his dick stuffed down someone’s throat.

“Andrew, hey, you know--”

“ _A little busy at the moment_ , Ryan.” Andrew grit out, glaring over at the other scientist, before returning his gaze to the task at hand.

Saverio gave him a glare of his own, and, perhaps understanding, Andrew let his cock slide out of his throat once more. He gulped in air, thankful as the dark splotches started to ebb away from his vision again, simply listening to the two scientists talk a moment, as he caught his breath, and licked at his swollen lips.

“ _Andrew_ , you have Gluskin’s patient interview to do tonight. Or have you _forgotten_?” Ryan asked, giving Andrew a pointedly irritated look.

“ _Hmmm_ … That can wait, I’m not done here yet.” Andrew replied, the gloved thumb of his free hand tracing over Saverio’s swollen lips mindlessly.

“ _ **Andrew**_ \--”

“Fuck, give me ten more minutes.”

Andrew turned his full attention to the other scientist, Ryan, giving him a truly disgruntled look. Ryan returned it with one of his own, crossing his arms as he spoke again;

“You don’t have ten minutes, you don’t have even have three. Just let the damn patient go, put your dick back in your pants, and let’s go. Or, do you want to piss off Jeremy _more_?”

Andrew snorted at that, brushing stray hairs out of Saverio’s eyes, as he looked down at him with amusement. Saverio was guided forward, back towards Andrew’s cock, but then was held back pointedly, right before the hard length would have breached his lips once more. He glanced up, eyebrows knitting in confusion at the scientist. 

“I’m getting bored of you just leaving your mouth hanging open, even if you are a _little slut_. Use your tongue and mouth, like a good boy, yeah?”

It was far less of a question, and far more of an order, and Saverio immediately tried to refuse. He just wanted this to be over, but that didn’t mean he wanted to actively assist the asshole scientist forcing him to deepthroat his dick. His refusal, of course, earned him immediate reprimand, as Andrew slapped him firmly. It wasn’t as hard as the previous hits, but it did make his cheek sting harshly, and got Andrew’s point across quickly. That was a warning, if Saverio didn’t comply, he was going to be hit a hell of a lot harder.

Saverio huffed through his nose, glaring up at the other man, before setting to the task; leaning in to nose gently against Andrew’s cock, before opening his mouth and beginning to lick up it’s length. It was difficult, Saverio’s mind screaming in protest at his actions, but he stayed the course, tongue swirling teasingly around the cock’s head, before taking the entire thing into his mouth and sucking pointedly. This earned him a deep groan of approval from Andrew.

“Andrew, I swear --” Ryan, started, immediately being cut off by Andrew.

“You’ll be interested to know,” he took a moment to shove his cock deep into into Saverio’s throat again, only lingering there a few seconds before letting him continue the ministrations. “That Mr. Blaire approved this little… _**visit**_.”

“... Did he _really_?” Ryan sounded incredulous.

“ _Mmhmmm_ …” Andrew hummed in response.

Ryan seemed put out by this knowledge, grunting in frustration, as he uncrossed his arms and turned to open the door. He paused, however, hand lingering over the handle, and turned his head back towards the disturbing sexual display.

“Well, _you’ll be interested to know_ , that your little ‘plaything’ there, seems to be enjoying this as much as you are…”

Saverio’s eyes flickered open, and he side-eyed Ryan with an irritated glare, stopping his movements entirely. Oh, he had noticed the growing twinge of interest in his groin, the way his own cock had started to harden and created a frustrating strain against his jumpsuit. Despite himself, despite how disgusted he was at the very idea of having Andrew’s cock in his mouth, he couldn’t deny the fact that he enjoyed being manhandled immensely. And, damn him, Andrew was at least competent at _that_. He’d studiously been ignoring his arousal as much as he could until this point, and now the need was starting to flood his senses. That _asshole_. Ryan gave him a smug look, and a shrug, before turning back to the door and leaving.

There was a long moment of silence in the room, Saverio listening to Ryan’s parting footsteps, counting each one, until Andrew drew his attention back. The look on his face was self-satisfied, and Saverio sneered in response, or as best he could since there was still a dick in his mouth. Andrew chuckled, though if it was in the self-satisfaction, or because the look Saverio had tried to give had been completely ridiculous, Saverio didn’t know.

“Hmm… is that right? You like this, you _little whore_?” Andrew inquired, tilting his head to the side to get a good look at the crotch of Saverio’s jumpsuit.

Saverio started to shake his head no to the question, but was cut short as a deep groan tore through his raw throat, and his eyes started to roll back in his head. His hips bucked forward, and he realized that Andrew was putting some rather delightful pressure on his straining cock with the toe of his boot. Andrew laughed again, and Saverio attempted to glare up at him, cut off once more as another deep groan and a shivering quake rocked through his body. The absolute _**bastard**_.

“Mmm… be a good boy, and continue what you were doing. Perhaps I’ll give you a little… _reward_.”

Much to his own chagrin, Saverio complied to the order, working over Andrew’s cock efficiently in an attempt to end this quickly before he lost his nerve. He couldn’t allow Andrew to get him off, even if he found the pressure completely delicious. It would be shameful, and downright embarrassing. While he could probably, eventually live it down, he knew that Andrew wouldn’t let him. He’d taunt him with the fact any chance he got. And, heaven forbid, he use such a thing when he was the scientist sitting in for the Morphogenic Engine screenings. That was the last thing Saverio needed warping his conscience.

His tongue laved over Andrew’s cock, his cheeks hollowing as he bobbed his head quickly, trying, just trying to get this over with, and then he faltered completely. That terrible, _**wonderful**_ pressure was being applied to his straining cock, and he keened around Andrew’s length, hands fisting in the fabric of Andrew’s shirt, hips jolting forward as he sought more pressure, more friction.

Andrew didn’t allow him to recover fully this time, only pulling away the toe of his boot momentarily, before roughly reapplying the pressure. Saverio grunted, mind swimming with arousal, _lust_ , hips rolling forward into the welcome press of the boot; mouth opening more to take in Andrew’s entire cock to the hilt, deepthroating it willingly this time. Another press, a shift of the boot against his groin, and Saverio was groaning deliriously around Andrew’s cock, earning him a guttural groan in response.

 _ **God**_.

Saverio’s mind was slowly deteriorating to two things, friction, firm, _delicious friction_. And the all consuming need to hear Andrew continue to make those noises, because it was making him shamefully, embarrassingly **hot**. If his logic hadn’t completely abandoned him, her would have been completely appalled by his thoughts. By his sudden urge to want to hear the man literally raping his throat, finding pleasure. But, Saverio’s mind was lost, so lost, in the haze of want, and lust, and _**need**_.

He only pulled away a moment, long enough to catch his breath, swirl his tongue over the head of Andrew’s cock, and then bury it back in his throat, swallowing needily against it. And, he was rewarded with a deep moan, the press and stroke on a boot against his straining, leaking arousal, sparks fluttering behind his eyes, and traveling up his spine, as he moaned. Over and over he repeated the motion, and Andrew reciprocated, both hands tangled in Saverio’s dark hair. Saverio’s hands were clenched feverishly in the scientist’s shirt.

Close. _So close, now_.

Saverio’s motions started to falter, to fall apart, the rhythm losing some of its finesse. He was so, _so close_! He pulled away a brief moment, long enough to take a few deep breaths, before shotgunning Andrew’s full length back down his raw, abused throat, and he keened. The toe of Andrew’s boot pressed, slid, and pressed again; and suddenly, the taut, hot pressure in Saverio’s abdomen loosed itself. He was seeing stars, hips rocking forward of their own volition, body quivering with the release; moaning wantonly around the cock in his throat. Then swallowing, mind struggling to catch up with the mindblowing orgasm.

There wasn’t long for him to do so, however, a series of ragged moans sounding from above him, as Andrew clearly also had reached and then tipped completely over the brink. Abruptly, Saverio was seeing splotches of blackness behind his closed eyes, along with the lingering after-effects of his own release. He desperately tried to swallow around the invading torrent of thick, hot liquid pouring down his throat, but it was quickly becoming too much, suffocating him. He shoved Andrew’s hips far enough away, that the scientist’s cock slipped free of his throat and mouth, and started to choke and sputter.

There were a few long minutes of silence, broken by Saverio’s continued coughing, as he regained the ability to breathe again, and Andrew’s somewhat labored panting. When Saverio could breathe properly, he spent a long minute looking down at the crotch of his jumpsuit, and frowning deeply. It was wet, disgustingly saturated with with his own cum, and he had the sudden urge to strip out of the damn garment so that he didn’t need to feel it clinging to his legs any longer. These thoughts were interrupted, as Andrew spoke up, clearly having found his voice again.

“So, Saverio…” Andrew started.

Saverio didn’t lift his head all the way, instead only inclining it enough to look through his dark lashes with a vehement glare. His eyes narrowed more, when Andrew only grinned with a grossly self-satisfied smirk.

“Hmmm… still a _spirited little whore_ , aren’t you? Perhaps I still have to teach you a lesson. _Later_.” he took Saverio’s chin in his hand, forcing him to look up fully. “It’s incredibly difficult to take your little pissy, bitch glares seriously, when your lips are still covered in my cum.”

As if making a point -- and he probably was -- Andrew, slid his gloved thumb along Saverio’s cock swollen lower lip, picking up some of the remnants of his release, and then pressed the digit firmly between Saverio’s lips. Despite himself, despite the glowering hatred in his eyes, Saverio sucked the congealed liquid off of the glove, nipping roughly at the invading finger when Andrew didn’t immediately remove it. The scientist laughed, removing his hand, and seeing to making sure everything on him was back in place; tucked away as if nothing had happened.

“Maybe, I’ll consider sending someone in here to get you a new jumpsuit, you did a good job of getting that one completely filthy. Or, maybe, I won’t. It’d be _delicious_ to see you suffer with it.” Andrew commented, as made his way to the door, leaving Saverio sitting on the floor. “Regardless, you’d better be a _good little boy_ at the next interview… Or, you won’t enjoy the _consequences_ at all.”

Andrew opened the door, and left without so much as another backwards glance. And, for that, Saverio was thankful. He was tired of Andrew’s blue eyes watching his every movement. Slowly, very slowly, he started to lift himself from the ground, his limbs trembling, and the crotch of his patient jumpsuit clinging to him uncomfortably. In the back of his mind, he was silently hopeful that Andrew would actually be merciful and send someone up with a new one. Otherwise… well… he’d likely be spending a few days naked. He wouldn’t be able to stand wearing this damn thing when it was so saturated with his own release.

Licking his lips, he cringed, spitting the last remnants of Andrew onto the cold, polished concrete, and then wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His stomach lurched, and he had to take a few moments to keep from retching up everything that had slipped down his throat in the past twenty minutes. Mostly blood and cum, of course. He swallowed thickly, closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath.

“Motherfucking, son of a bitch…” Saverio muttered, his voice strained, his throat so raw that it hurt to even speak. “ _He’d better hope I never find a way out of here_.”

Another deep breath, and he sat down on the edge of his bed, putting his face in his hands, and groaning lowly. After a while, he lay back, looking up at the ceiling, and listening.

_Click. Click. Click._

Well… at least _some things_ never changed...


End file.
